


Whore

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Han Seungwoo, Degradation, M/M, Smut, top song hyeongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Whore

“you’re such a dirty slut,” hyeongjun growls, pulling seungwoo’s hair as he fucks him from behind, “getting off to your dongsaeng fucking you hard, huh?” the force of hyeongjun's thrusts scoot him up the mattress, and the sheets come off the corners when he moves.

besides their moans, the knocking of the headboard on the wall and the creaking of the bed add to their rhythm. it’s rough, messy, reckless, and downright filthy; he fucking loves it. “i love it when you fuck me like this, junnie!” he whines. he would have cringed at the way his voice sounds, but he can’t bring himself to care now. 

hyeongjun laughs at that, “of course you do, i expected that from a dumb whore like you.” fuck. the chills that ripple all over his body when he calls him that nearly land him on the brink of release, but he can’t have that, he doesn’t want their act to end just yet. “i-i’m not a whore...” he sulks.

hyeongjun clicks his tongue and lets go of his hair, but he bends him further so his cheek is pressed against the pillow. “oh, you aren’t? then why are you taking my cock like one? isn’t this all you’re good for?” “y-yes, junnie...” he lets out a sob to drive the performance home. he hears the younger swear colorfully behind him as he cums, and the feeling being filled up sends seungwoo off the edge. 

“jun...junnie..” he mutters his name, shakily trying to lie down so he can see the other. hyeongjun helps him onto his back, and seungwoo can’t suppress a smile when he sees that he’s just as wrecked as he is. he places a hand on his flushed cheek and hyeongjun nuzzles into his touch. 

“was that okay? did i hurt you?” he asks. seungwoo is reminded that hyeongjun is younger than him during moments like this. he’s still learning, still curious, still eager to please; he just wants to know if he did a good job. “that was perfect, hyeongjun,” seungwoo pulls him down to kiss him sweetly, “you were perfect.”


End file.
